


We are DISSATISFIED roses!

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: New Year's eve. Yoshiki's party.  2 people who happen to be hanging out when the clock strikes.
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 5





	We are DISSATISFIED roses!

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I finished on New Year's Eve!.. at 1am, or so... I'm proud aha  
> Enjoy!!

Eyes on the ground, a soft sigh escaped his lips before revealing to himself everything that his balcony’s view had to offer of an illuminated view of Tokyo, sliding the door behind him closed. Despite being the host, even Yoshiki needed a break from his own party, maybe some alone time in the few remaining minutes of the year. He took a drag of the slim cigarette held in between his fingers, shortly before exhaling the smoke into the cold air. His hair tangled together and draping his upper arm, rest of the thin being, framing his face and dripping those vertical blonde stripes down it. Medium being the window of the glass door, light from indoors splashed Yoshiki in red.

_ Maybe this next year will be better. _ But nobody could know for certain, Yoshiki and X had such a busy past year, it wasn't as though X would suddenly lose popularity in the following year. Startled, heart skipping a beat for what seemed like an eternity, he quickly calmed himself as he'd noticed quite well that the door had slid open.  _ Taiji.  _ What, he was here to mess with Yoshiki? „What is it?" now-narrowed eyes glaring at Taiji's entire being, an intimidating glare yet being of a not-so-intimidating person. There couldn't have been that many minutes left of the year, right? Helping himself, Taiji snatched one of the cigarettes out of Yoshiki's pack, sparking it with his  _ own  _ lighter. Though earning a glare in return, it was normal.  _ To him. _

„Are you bored?"

„A bit." 

No smirk, no mockingly tone, showing no sign of boredom… As being if so, he  _ would _ intend to bother Yoshiki. Instead, he'd only be to let himself become comfortable.

„Maybe you should throw a better party, then."

Bastard. What a damn nerve he had to leave such a suggestion… As if he, himself, could do better so. It wasn't as bad as Taiji had depicted it to be, but he loved to mess with people. It was just how he was. Not a complete joker-type such as hide, too, but one that would do it for the sake of his ego… Not that Yoshiki, or hide even, didn't have one. Perhaps the only member of X without an oversized ego was Pata. 

„Other people are enjoying it, just not me."

Nothing could satisfy him. Drama queen, he was. Even dressed so, his dress 's gown-like skirt hanging centimetres above the cold concrete of the balcony, crimson laces drawn up and down each arm, sleeving them perfectly. The only issue was the absence of a tiara resting proudly on his head. Matching along with his dress, his cherry-coloured lips appeared damn soft, seductive, kissable, delicious… Never try, never know, right? 

„What  _ does _ satisfy you?" eyes now narrowed, a hidden curiosity sparked inside of him. Maybe Taiji was much different than he'd presented himself as, but quite unlikely, much so that nobody would ever be to know. As if he'd show another version of himself… To Yoshiki, indeed, why? Expected response of course being  _ 'nothing'  _ although, knowing Yoshiki, it could be anything. Perhaps an extinct animal, or yelling at his bandmates, could satisfy him… 

„Roses." A proud smile now plastered on his rose-like red lips, his eyes glistening. He was damn proud to love roses, he might as well just become one. Not saying that he wouldn't, if he could. Perhaps, if given the option, everyone in X would. 

The saying would become: „We are roses!"

One could only fantasise…

Taiji's lips, curling into a smirk, indicated whatever he had next would be good. Perhaps satisfying, even. Few pieces of his hair now between his fingers, he freed them from his shoulder, revealing one of his beautiful tattoos, sparking a sudden, though calming excitement in Yoshiki. “It's pretty." Coming from someone else, those words may harm his twig-held ego. But this was from Yoshiki. 

„ _ Just _ pretty? Is it as pretty as me?"  _ What's Taiji trying to do?... Flirt?  _ Seems not…  _ Prove something?  _ Who's to know? Indeed, Taiji was pretty, though. Though unadmittedly, Yoshiki found his eyes drawn to a particular bassist in front of him, perhaps even envious of that cigarette between those sweet lips. 

„Prettier." _ bitch.  _

„Guess it's not my fault that you don't have standards.." Sighing to himself, his shoulders dropped. Such words don't hurt,  _ unless _ received by a love interest. A bit drained, Taiji inhaled more smoke before calmly exhaling and freeing it into the night. 

Silence. 

Not awkward, though both unsure of what to speak of. 

Only for in a short amount of time, would Taiji's shoe crush what was left of his cigarette.  _ At least he did something.  _ „I should head back in-" 

Sudden shouting being from indoors interrupted him. Two both startled, as yelling, chaos, and the repetition of a certain few words indicated the time. Midnight, January 1st. 

Pushing all thoughts aside, without thinking, Taiji had already taken Yoshiki's sweet mouth. Though disappointed-, it wasn't much different than of a taste that was his own, however. Perhaps it was what he deserved for helping himself to Yoshiki's cigarettes. Tongue already drawn to Yoshiki's, the strokes were as if a paint brush evening paint, but instead, said paint being their shared saliva. Fingers intertwined, Taiji's free hand tangled in the fine locks of Yoshiki's hair. 

The kiss in itself surely caught Yoshiki off guard - every stroke of Taiji's tongue was perfect, unexpectedly, he knew just how to please him! Although having a New Year's kiss was also unexpected, perhaps even more so of Taiji being the person he'd least expect to kiss. Although he certainly wasn't complaining - Taiji was damn sexy. 

Perhaps Yoshiki had enjoyed it too much, but the kiss had seemingly ended just as quickly as it started. Though backed away, he snuck one more kiss onto Yoshiki's lips.

„See ya." Was all he had to say before returning inside, walking away, free of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I didn't think of a specific year to set this work in, I presume it'd be late 80's. Nothing exact.
> 
> Although they claimed that their year was bad, must have at least been better than the year that literally everyone in the world just had.


End file.
